Bro
WHEN A SISCON BROTHER AND A BROCON SISTER BECOME HONEST ONE ANOTHER Siscon Ani to Brocon Imouto ga Shoujiki ni Nattara A UNIQUE ROMANTIC STORY FEATURING PHILIA SHIPPING BETWEEN TEENS. Chapter 16 of the Manga " When You've Decided to Face Each Other " ( Part 5 of the Beach Arc ) ( Scroll down for Omake ( Extra ) 16.5 : " When the Gal Boy and the Otaku Girl Became Honest ( Part 3 ) " ) Previously P Chapter Overview C This Chapter's Story Next morning, Ami is up bright and cheerful, and wearing a attractive 'bare shoulder' style party dress, decides to take a leisurely stroll on the boardwalk. But someone else is also up early, too, and standing at the railing of the boardwalk, blankly staring out at the sea---Ritsu ! Both exchange 'good mornings', and Ritsu confesses that he did not get much sleep last night. With the both of them alone, Ami sees her opportunity. She stands in front of him, and leans in towards him, as she always does to impress Ritsu of her sincerity. She says that she has always been curious about something--- " UTA-CHAN IS YOUR SISTER, ISN'T SHE . . . . . . . . . ? " A shocked and surprised Ritsu begins to fire off an automatic response---- " N - N - nnnn " But he catches himself, as images flood his mind of the many intimate times and experiences that the two siblings have had recently. He concludes that he can not lie and say that she is not his sister . . . . . . . " THAT'S RIGHT ! " , Ritsu truthfully and honestly states. " So that's the way it is . . . . . .huh . . . . . ? " , Ami concludes as if she was talking only to herself. " PLEASE DON'T TELL ANYONE ABOUT IT . . . . . . . . ! " , Ritsu passionately pleads toward her with all his heart and soul. After some quiet contemplation, Ami softly assures, " I won't." "After all," she continues, " Ritsu-kun and Uta-chan are the only ones who were serious about me, including beating me in a video game ! " Ami now turns inquisitive again, telling Ritsu that they were pretending to be a couple, only because he lied in front of all the friends that day in front of WacDonalds . . . . . . . !?! " Yea! " , Ritsu again truthfully acknowledges. But he follows that up with a sobering, revealing, and astonishing fact--- " But . . . . . . . we're not pretending anymore . . . . . . . Uta is my girlfriend . . . . . . . and my beloved ! " A look of shock and revelation crosses Ami's otherwise pleasant face. She pauses for a long moment, then reverently and with stark conviction slowly states--- " I . . . . . . . want to talk about the things that I love and are dear to my heart and soul . . . . . . . therefore . . . . . . . . . I won't deny your relationship with Uta, even if it's forbidden . . . . . . . but you realize that other people might reject it, right ? " Ritsu responds with equal reverence and conviction--- " I already know that we're not a 'normal' couple . . . . . . . . that's why we're hiding it from everyone. " Ami counters with the thought that don't you think that it will be hard to keep it hidden forever ? Ritsu raises his voice for emphasis, and with a mildly irritated look on his face, says--- " I know . . . . . still, I . . . . . . I'm serious about Uta, and I want to treasure her with all I have !!! " That takes Ami by surprise, and she is shaken to her core, but she only mildly says---" Okay " Omake ( Extra ) O Commentary and Manga Fan's Comments F ;Manga Fan's Comments on This Chapter ;Omake Comments